Steve Trevor
Character History Golden Age Steve Trevor was a intelligent Air Force officer during World War II when his plane crashed on Paradise Island, the home of the Amazons. He was then healed by Princess Diana who followed him to Man’s World and became Wonder Woman. Her other alias was Diana Prince. Steve often fought in the battles of World War II with Wonder Woman by his side. She was a nurse who followed him everywhere in case he needed to be nursed back to health. Even though Wonder Woman followed him everywhere, he was constantly in need of rescuing. Steve played her love interest and somehow failed to notice how similar Wonder Woman and Diana Prince were. The archetype of this role was reserved. Take Lois Lane for example, where she always needed rescuing as Marston (Wonder Woman’s creator) always liberated the woman role in comics. After Marston After Marston had passed away the supporting cast almost forgotten as only Wonder Woman, Hippolyta and Steve were the remaining cast. Diana’s feminist ways changed as well, as Steve was always been threatened by Diana’s natural lead role, and Diana even apologised for doing so. In the late 60s, Diana gave up her powers and cut her ties with the Amazons to stay with Steve, but he was killed off. In the mid 70s, he was brought back to life by Aphrodite and Wonder Woman’s powers were restored. Steve was renamed Steve Howard. Then in 1978, he was killed off once again. In issue #352 Dan Mishkin dealt with Steve’s different lives and managed to explain them and merge them together. During the early 80s, Steve and Diana merged together and became “Captain Wonder” and near the final issue, Steve married Diana. Post-Crisis In the second volume of Wonder Woman in 1985, all characters were re-introduced and Steve Trevor was now much older than Diana and the two of them never had a romantic relationship. Though later, it is revealed that he was the son of a woman called Diana Rockwell Trevor. Steve’s mother had landed on Paradise Island and helped the Amazons battle a large beast. Her bullet killed the beast, but her life was sacrificed. After her death, she had a proper Amazon funeral, and was one of the first to be considered an Amazon even though she was an outsider. From that, Hippolyta named her own daughter Diana. Ares then manipulated Steve to bomb Paradise Island and as he was nearing the island, he realised that by doing so, he would kill many innocents and his co-pilot, who was possessed by a demon fought with Steve and their plane plunged into the water. There, Diana dived in and saved him. She brought him back to the shores of Paradise Island, and there she recognised the insignia on his jacket and she decided from there on that she was to fight against Ares. Since then, Steve and Diana have become great friends. This version of Steve went on to marry Etta Candy. In other media *Steve (Trevor) was mentioned in the unaired 1967 presentation: Wonder Woman. *Steve Trevor first appeared in the Wonder Woman 1974 telefilm, played by actor Kaz Garas. *The character's first major appearance was in the Wonder Woman television series, played by Lyle Waggoner. * In the Super Friends, he is mentioned in Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show in the episode Darkseid's Golden Trap, Part 2 when Wonder Woman announces: "I have a date with Steve Trevor tonight...which dress should I wear?" He is also seen in the episode "Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp," although only a brief cameo, he has no dialogue. He later appears in an episode of The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, where he is revealed to be an astronaut. That episode was called "The Darkseid Deception." * A similar character named Howard Shelton appears in the Squadron Supreme series as the aged husband of Power Princess (taking the post-crisis age difference even further). Though they met decades earlier, only he aged and Power Princess took care of him even as an old man. He was later quietly killed by a clone of Hyperion who almost immediately took up a relationship with Power Princess. * In Justice League, Trevor appears in the three part story, "The Savage Time" (voiced by Patrick Duffy), in which the Justice League travel back in time to prevent Vandal Savage from altering the course of World War II. Here, Trevor is a secret agent for The Allies whom Wonder Woman rescues from a plane crash; the two have a brief, flirtatious relationship that remains as a friendship in the present day where Trevor is now decades the superheroine's senior; when she visits him he calls her by the nickname "angel". * The character was to be part of a live-action film, as stated by executive producer Joel Silver. However, the project was shelved. * Steve Trevor is going to appear in the upcoming animated Wonder Woman film, voiced by Nathan Fillion. Gallery *Steve Trevor/Gallery Trevor, Steve